hexcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
HexCraft Rules & Terms of Service: Common sense is our main driving factor in the rules; In general, respect each other and do not run around ruining the atmosphere for others just so you can have fun. Below you can find more in-depth explanations of the main rules. If you are still unsure whether something is against the rules as and i can validate it for you. Rules related to Players: # Do not troll, harass, or bully other players in any way. # Do not use an offensive skin, username or nickname. # Do not reveal Real Life information, especially home addresses. # Do not break the Mojang Terms of Services or engage in illegal actions. # Do not scam other players either on the Forums or in-Game. # Do not steal skins from players or maliciously edit them. # If you have a problem with players, report it. # Players who are inactive for a period of 1 month (30 days) can, and will be removed from the server. Family Friendly Server: We have players of all ages on HexCraft. This is a safe place for all ages to play. That means: # Minimize Swearing to the hex standard. # No Racism # No Harassment # No Bullying # No Offensive Remarks # Just treat your fellow players with respect. It’s as simple as that. # Staff can mute, temp ban, and ban players if you cannot get along with our family friendly community. NO Advertising: We are not responsible for content on other sites and servers, so we don’t want players directing other players to potentially offensive or dangerous websites and servers. We reserve the right to immediately ban anyone caught advertising other sites or servers on any HexCraft services. Rules related to Griefing: By definition, "Griefing is the act of irritating and angering people in video games through the use of destruction, construction, or social engineering." with that, the following rules on griefing have been put into effect immediately. # Do not destroy other people’s builds. # Do not grief or intentionally make someone else’s build look ugly, or build offensive structures. # Do not tear down a building that isn’t yours. # Do not try to break into a building that isn’t yours. # Do not take crops that aren’t yours without asking. # Do not kill animals that aren’t yours # Do not steal items out of other players chest/storage. Only if you have permission. Rules related to Cheats and Glitches We have zero tolerance for hacking. If you are caught flying, you will be banned. If you are caught speed running, you will be banned. If you are caught spawning items, you will be banned. If you exploit game mechanics including but not limited to duping items you will be banned. Bottom line is, if it’s something you need to try and “get away with it” then it will probably get you banned. Be fair. Be ethical. Have fun. The following has been applied, and put into effect immediately: # Do not use a glitch to your advantage, and report any glitches you find. # Do not use Cheats or Hacked Clients to your advantage, and report those who do. # Do not use Autoclickers, Macros or Mouse/Keyboard features to gain an advantage. # Abusing plugin tools that are used to simplify commands is not allowed. Rules related to Plugins and Mechanics Lag on any server can cause issues, and frustration to all players. to help reduce that, the following have been applied, and effective immediately # Anything that intentionally causes lag, or is understood to cause lag by staff can and will be removed. # Do not create massive Redstone machines or engines that cause Lag. # Do not use any of the plugins to spam messages to other players or to avoid mute punishments. # Do not break Minecraft mechanics through plugin usage or vice versa. # Do not misuse plugins in way they were intended to be used. For example Stair glitching. # Do not create traps involving portals or invisible portals to capture or kill players. Rules & Terms of Service updated on October 24th, 2017